The major goal of this research proposal is to study the relationship between abnormal carbohydrate metabolism and the development of endogeneous hypertriglyceridemia. During the next year we intend to focus our efforts in two general areas. Firstly, we plan to investigate the possibility that changes in lipoprotein composition might modify lipoprotein catabolism. There is evidence that very low density lipoprotein (VLDL) is modified in several hypertriglyceridemic syndromes. We have defined high-affinity receptors for VLDL in rat testes, adrenal and liver, and we plan to see if the induction of hypertriglyceridemia changes the binding and/or degeneration of VLDL. Secondly, we plan to pursue the possibility that exercise-training will alleviate hypertriglyceridemia. In order to pursue this goal, we will define the ability of rats trained on an exercise wheel to maintain normal plasma TG concentrations in the face of various manipulations known to induce hypertriglyceridemia.